Love Story
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: You've heard the song Love Story by Taylor Swift yes? Well...Put Star Trek Characters in there and you've got a cute little somewhat song fic. This is Spirk with a hint of Bones. SLASH! Don't like Don't Read. READ/REVIEW!
1. We Were Both Young When I First Saw You

_I'm back!!!!!! Just as I...well, I didn't promise. But...What the hell. *clears throat* Anywho..._

_I'm here with another Star Trek story!! ((I'm tittering on obsessions. I just got into Heroes (Zachary Quinto as Sylar...HOTT!!!!) and finished the first season in a day and...four hours? And my obsession fell into that, but then Saw VI came out and OMG, after watching that. I've fallen even more in love with Det. Hoffman!!! ...but for awhile I've been watching a Star Trek vid on Youtube with the song Love Story-Taylor Swift._

_Let me just say SOOOO CUTE!!!!! And ever since, I figured. Hell, I wanna write a story using that song as an idea._

_So, Here I am!!!!_

_Yes, this is based off the song Love Story. It is a Spirk story...with a hint of Bones (I'd die if he wasn't here)_

_(((The first part of this story takes place with the Primes. i didn't put Prime though cause it would look weird...and their not old. But after, it's flashbacks. As you'll be able to notice._

_ENJOY!!!!! ((Also, may be some OOC (out of character) moments, but I'll try to keep it on the down low.  
_

----

**Star Trek XI**

**Love Story**

Space. The final frontier. For 5 years the Enterprise was ordered to travel and explore it's depths and planets. Right now the ship flew on Warp Speed through the long dark space of nothing but stars. Sitting quietly in a chair on the observation deck, eying the window in front of him was James T. Kirk. His chin was resting in his hand and he tapped his fingers boredly against his cheek. He seemed to be studying the sky in front of him, but to Mr. Spock...he was gone in day dreamland. Spock shook his head with a soft smile, as he watched standing at the door.

"Captain, we have nothing to look forward to for awhile. You seem rather bored, perhaps you'd like to take a walk and stretch out your legs awhile...I will accompany you if you like?" Kirk looked to him. He was instantly knocked out of his daze the second Spock spoke up. He'd never miss a chance to have a conversation with his best friend...brother...and lover. T'hy'la. He took the thought into consideration, then he nodded. "That sounds like a brilliant idea Commander." Standing up, the two soon left the room.

---

Side by side they walked, they took the same steps and always kept the same pace...without even trying. Kirk looked towards Spock with a small smirk on his face. "I'm pretty sure I've told you plenty of times to call me Jim, Spock."

"My apologize, but I enjoy the look you get when I call you Captain. It's of annoyance yet enjoyment." As Spock spoke he smiled and raised his brow, as though Kirk had just made the same face. Kirk couldn't help but laugh.

As they continued walking, the two stopped as Leonard "Bones" McCoy stepped from the lift, stepping out in front of him. "Ah Jim...Spock." He nodded to the two, then eyed Kirk. "Causing more trouble with your boredom, Jim?" Kirk smirked softly shaking his head. He gazed to Spock then back to Bones. "Not with Spock around. With him I'm never bored. You of all people should know that Bones..." Bones rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me..." With a nod he continued passed the two and Kirk laughed watching. Spock watched Bones quietly then he looked to Kirk. "Your remembrance seems to have caused the doctor pain...you do it often, do you enjoy his pain?" Kirk looked towards him chuckling. "Not at all...I just love messing with him." His face fell serious and he looked Spock in the eyes. "He remembers...do you?"

"But of course...I'd never forget." Kirk smiled. Spock continued forward, but Kirk looked away and he closed his eyes. He continued to smile remembering the memories that where made, their first time.

---

Crowds and crowds of Cadets filled the room. They had all just gotten their missions and where making there way to their assigned shuttles that would take them to their assigned ships. Kirk looked around the room in silence. He was searching for Bones who he had lost when the crowd had begun to leave. He sighed in annoyance as he eyed different people. It was difficult tracking one man down when they where all dressed alike! The feeling of being closed in was coming to him and he had to take a few steps back to get away from the crowd. His steps where stopped though when he backed into someone.

Quickly he turned. He got worried when he came face to face with Spock. "Hey, my apologizes...it's hard to not step or crash into someone with SO many people!" Spock smirked softly titling his head some.

"Accepted. You get use to it though, especially when you ignore it." Kirk watched as Spock eyed the crowd. With that chance he studied him. Here, standing before him was one of the best students of Starfleet! His grades where higher then any of the other students, and no one could ever surpass him. He was also very clean cut and their didn't seem to be a flaw on him...ANYWHERE! His hair was perfect, his eyes, his clothes where even perfect. Kirk made a quick glance to his shoes...perfectly clean. No spots to be seen at all!

...Kirk began to question now. _What the hell is a guy like him doing wasting his time with a guy like me?_ A smirk came to his face as he slowly took his gaze back up. _What's a guy like me doing questioning it, just go with the flow...? _Rocking back and fourth on his heels and toes, Kirk put his hands behind his back. His cocky smirk on his face.

"Kirk, James T." It warmed his heart when Spock looked back to him and seemed to have studied him. With a nod he responded. "You may call me Spock..."

---

_Short...I know. But it's late and I'm going to a funeral tomorrow. So I figured I'd post SOMETHING just so ya'll can see I'm back and...stuff. So..tell me what ya think so far!_


	2. See You Make Your Way Through The Crowd

_This chapter took me awhile. I had to think of what to do and had to keep things from not going WAY to fast. _

_I think I did a pretty good job. ((Let me tell ya, it's not easy doing a story based off a song Lol))_

_ENJOY!  
_

---

**Star Trek**

**Love Story**

"...Spock? What, no last names in your world?" As Spock raised a brow Kirk had to hide a smirk. He knew damn well that was his full name...but he was really loving the looks Spock was giving him.

"I'm afraid that's all I got...and all you'll need." Kirk eyed him silently, he then burst out laughing. Only seconds after it dropped, Spock raised his eyebrow again. He looked around some to see if he could find what was so funny...and this only made Kirk laugh even more. After a few minutes Kirk finally composed himself, he then smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you..." He thought, then his smile became his smirk. "Spock!"

Spock nodded softly. "Same to you Cadet."

If he wasn't enjoying himself so much, he would of huffed in annoyance. That wasn't what he was hoping to be called, he was expecting his name back! He got nothing though and wouldn't, at least not now...because Bones appeared from the crowd and took a hold of his arm. "Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a damn babysitter! Stop wandering off so much!!" Kirk looked to him then to his hand and he smirked softly.

"Ah Bones...but you love chasing me down. It gives you the opportunity to punish me later..."

Bones rolled his eyes as Kirk laughed softly. He nodded softly to Spock. "Funny seeing you here...I thought you'd be on The Enterprise. Seeing as you are the Commander..."

"The mission on The Enterprise won't be happening for some time now, and I was on my way to leave when I crashed into Cadet Kirk...we exchanged apologizes and got to know each other a little. It's better then to have to get to know him while in battle on The Enterprise later on...I was only doing the logical thing." Kirk watched the two in silence as they spoke. Tension was thick, he thought if he had gotten between the two he may not come out alive.

Bones looked away and at Kirk. "You've met him...now say good-bye." He gazed to Spock, tightening his grip on Kirk's arm. "Trust me on this Commander...he's nothing but trouble."

Spock nodded his head. "Noted." With another nod to the two he left. Kirk quickly turned, pulling Bones with him as he continued to hold on. "Spock wait..." Spock never stopped and he sighed. Bones watched him quietly, then jerked him forward. "Let's go!"

---

Kirk hummed softly as he headed down the hall. He bounced and almost skipped with each step, he quickly turned around to face a walking Bones who dragged a few feet behind him. "Come on, pick up the pace...this celebration isn't going to start itself!"

Bones took a breath sighing and he eyed Kirk in annoyance. "Remind me again why I roomed up with you?"

Kirk stopped at the dorm door. He gazed to Bones and smirked softly. "I'd answer that...but I don't think I want to embarrass you in front of your superiors, not today at least." He laughed seeing a blush come to Bones face and he was shoved away as Bones fought to get into the room faster. "Oh Bones...you entertain me more and more each day." His attention drifted off and he looked down the hall, ignoring the complaints Bones was throwing at him. It fully left when his eyes fell on Spock, who was heading down the hall. When Bones turned towards him...he was gone.

---

"Spock...Hey Spock!!" Kirk shoved through Cadets ignoring the complaints and curse words and he stopped in front of Spock who had turned to face him. "Ah...Cadet Kirk. What brings you here...shouldn't you be studying?" Kirk laughed and shook his head.

"I just finished studying my heart out!" He smirked placing his hands on his waist. "I was actually about to celebrate with Bones...so what are you up to?" As he spoke Spock had continued down the hall. Spock was on a roll and he seemed to walk through the crowd as though no one was there, Kirk had to slip and shove through just to keep up. "I was returning to my quarters for a short rest break and then I plan to go and study up on some things for our upcoming mission." Kirk stopped walking. Spock continued but stopped seeing he wasn't being followed, he looked back in confusion. Kirk was looking at him like he had done something a little off. Spock shrugged a little. "Did I say something wrong?"

"If you call that fun then I think you need your head checked!" He chuckled softly and took a hold of Spock's arm. "Hang with me Spock and you'll know fun." He dragged him down the hall. Spock could of easily pulled away and ended this...but he wanted to see what kind of trouble Kirk really was.

--

_What do you think? Yes...the first line is taken from the movie, but I couldn't help it, it just came to my mind and wouldn't leave until I wrote the damn thing!! Okay so to me...I may have been ooc with Kirk a little, then again, who knows what he was like before he became Captain. He's a man with nothing to worry about...Anywho._


	3. You Were Romeo Stay Away From Juliet

_This took forever!!! And I don't think I did so good with this chapter. It was hard and I kept thinking of my other story and when I think hard enough they are almost the same...I don't think they are but then again I see resemblance. _

_But...Anywho. Tell me what you think and whatever._

_Again, maybe more OOC. But hey, LONGER CHAPTER!  
_

---

**Star Trek**

**Love Story**

For weeks Spock and Kirk spent their time together. Kirk would show up at Spock's room door or even outside the room he would be working in. He'd even leave Bones to come see him, picking him out of the crowd without even having to really look. Spock would question what went on between the two, but Kirk would wave it off and say they where just friends.

He knew a lot about human emotions and how they connect with a person...but he still had to question all of this and every now and then, when Kirk was busy talking away or not looking at him, Spock would have to examine him closely. Raising a brow every now and then in question.

One day while the two where sitting outside, Spock was looking over him quietly. Kirk was quieter then usual...and this worried him. "Is something the matter?" Kirk said nothing, and this worried Spock even more. The biggest talker he knew....was silent. He stopped for a thought, then began to start again, but Kirk shook his head silencing him. He then stood and walked away...Spock watched, then quickly followed. Worry controlling him.

Kirk knew Spock would follow and that is why he ran and did his best to get as far away as he possibly could. He shoved through tight crowds of students and ducked down hiding behind people and statues. Something was the matter, but he didn't want Spock to know. He looked around and quickly vanished into the academy.

---

He slowed to a walk after running up a flight of stairs. He knew Spock was behind him and would catch up eventually but he figured he got far enough and could hide right away if he needed too.

He looked ahead quietly, and this stopped him from even thinking to continue forward. Standing at the end of the hall was Bones. He was analyzing some paper work and talking with a few other students who where studying to be doctors with him.

Kirk watched in silence. Bones may have been a grouch and was easily annoyed but when it came to his work he fell right into Dr. McCoy! He always knew what to do and never panicked. Kirk smiled softly, he had always been through a lot and he grew on it. He got use to annoying patience thanks to Kirk acting out when he'd get sick and had to be looked at by a doctor.

He wanted to burst out laughing remembering there first meeting, his first words. _I may throw up on you!... _He knew right away that would be an odd but good relationship. He didn't laugh though and as Bones looked up from his work there eyes met.

---

Bones took a sudden breath, as though shocked to see Kirk. He had made it his goal to talk with Kirk ever since he got close with Spock.

Ever since he came to the academy he wasn't very fond of the Vulcan. He had the look that gave you the creeps and how he spoke made him sick. After reading over a few stuff on that species he came to hate it even more...they are emotionless, nothing!! He questioned how they got together and why the hell there was so many of them! ...He questioned it even more when Kirk befriended him.

With all the years they've known each other, Bones come to learn that Kirk was a HUGE flirt. No matter who he spoke to, man or women, Bones some how ALWAYS woke up to find Kirk with someone in his bed. That didn't bother him at first, but then after nights and nights he finally got annoyed...Kirk fixed it by going to his flings rooms instead of dragging them to there room.

He chose to leave it at that...but when Kirk began talking with Spock, Bones knew this would be different and there would be trouble. Before anything serious happened he wanted to talk with Kirk, tell him all he knew, warn him!...but before he got a chance alone, Kirk came to avoid him. He'd come in late when Bones would already sleep and he'd leave early enough so by the times Bones woke up, the bed was empty and he was gone.

"Chapel...I'll get back to you on this..." He handed over the clipboard and quickly headed down the hall. Kirk wasn't getting away this time.

---

Kirk jumped a little. After the first meeting with Spock, Bones had changed. He was more angry and was a little overprotective towards Kirk. No matter where the two would go, Kirk would find Bones hand tight around his arm. He almost feared going to the bathroom. He pulled himself out of his thoughts. Quickly he turned to head back outside but he spotted Spock coming towards him.

Seeing this Bones stopped and was hit with anger. When he had seen Kirk a few minutes ago he saw worry in his eyes and he saw he was gasping for air. He figured he just started a fight with someone he shouldn't have and was finding a fast way out. Seeing Spock though, it hit him and the anger grew.

Quickly he ran towards Kirk, who quickly took off down another hall. He didn't bother to follow and he quickly caught Spock by the arm, stopping him from pursuing. "Mind explaining what the hell it is you are doing?" Spock watched Kirk quietly then he looked to Bones. "What did you do to Jim...why is he running from you? I swear to God if you..."

"I assure you I've done nothing wrong...I questioned what was the matter and he walked away from me. I only followed to ask what was wrong. Nothing else." Bones chuckled softly eying Spock carefully. He looked away as he crossed his arms. "May I say something with the promise you won't Vulcan pinch me?" Shifting into his formal position, Spock nodded softly. "..As you wish." Bones said nothing. Spock watched as his eyes scanned the area...he was in deep thought, thinking of something to say to him. It came when he looked to him. Death in his eyes.

"I want you to leave Jim alone...he doesn't need your emotionless crap. When he gets in a relationship he expects something back...the same love he gives, not just nothing! And that's exactly what you are!"

Spock listened quietly. All though he was half human and very capable of showing emotion, all the hate and anger in the words that where spoken was enough of a hint. He didn't want to hurt the relationship between Kirk and Bones. He stepped back nodding. "Anything I did Doctor...I apologize and hope none of it becomes between your friendship with the Cadet." He bowed his head some and began to turn to leave but he stopped though, catching Kirks eye.

Kirk was against a door that was partially open. This was his hiding spot, his way to get away from the two. He stopped though the minute the two started to talk. Kirk knew the saying "Curiosity killed the cat." And he'd always laugh at that...now he wish he had listened and continued on.

He had glanced at Spock the minute he bowed his head and began to leave. "You can't..." Spock nodded softly and left. Kirk quickly started after but Bones jumped in the way and took a hold of both his arms tightly. "Jim stop it...you don't know what he's like. You'll thank me later..." He struggled and had to wrap his arm around Kirk's body to have a better chance at holding him. "Trust me!" Kirk didn't listen and he continued to struggle. Bones had to admit, he was strong for someone smaller then him, but he wouldn't let him go.

"Spock, wait...Spock!"

"Jim, knock it off. You are acting like a damn child!!"

Kirk didn't listen though and he continued to struggle and fight. He didn't care who saw how he reacted, he wasn't going to let someone he cared about deeply slip away. Unlike the other flings he actually felt something for Spock. When he spoke Spock had actually listened and he enjoyed his presences, he didn't just see Kirk as a fuck buddy. There first night together they didn't instantly fall into each others arms, but when Kirk woke up he was greeted with a morning from Spock, and that was it. And even though they did nothing but talk and hang out...he was happy.

He continued to struggle, ignoring the pain in his arm and chest from where Bones was holding him back. That pain was suddenly transferred when he was hit in the neck with a sharp pain. He looked quickly towards Bones and all he could do was gasp seeing the hypo spray in his hand. "I'm sorry Jim..." And that was all he heard and saw. His world went black and he collapsed...

--

_I've come to notice I like to keep poor Bones away from Kirk. Sure, I put him close enough to touch but he can never fully have, and that makes me sad. But I'm a big Spirk fan and I guess my brain won't let Kirk be with anyone else. Then again, this story is Spirk love and I can't change that Lol. _

_But, good news. If you're a McKirk fan there will be some of that in the next chapter. I Promise._

_Tell me what you think of this chapt, again, not a big fan of this one. But hey, it's longer!!!  
_


	4. I Sneak Out To The Garden To See You

_I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE!!! Freaking fanfiction wouldn't upload anything of mine. But because of that, I was able to make changes to the chapter and I'm pretty sure it's the longest I have written._

_Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait!_

_And I figure now..time for a disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine, nor are the characters! I'm just borrowing, and also, there may be some OOC. _

_Enjoy anyway!_

_((Murf. One of my reviewers. I'd like to talk with ya but when I go to your review I can't reply back. I thank you for the review but I want to go more into it with ya. Again. THANKS!))  
_

---

**Star Trek**

**Love Story**

**I Sneak Out To The Garden To See You**

_"Spock, Wait...Spock!!!" _

Kirk cried out and quickly sat up. He was in his bed, sweat drenched and gasping for air. He glanced around quickly. He jumped when his hand was grabbed. Looking, Bones was at his side holding his hand tightly. "You alright kid?..." Kirk said nothing. Quietly he laid back down and just stared up at the ceiling. He felt the bed move as Bones sat at his side. "Sorry about earlier...It's just, He isn't good for you. We both know that..."

"Who is then?..." His voice had come out small and broken. Yet tough and demanding. Bones thought carefully, then pulled his hand away. Kirk quickly sat up reaching out to him, he grabbed his arm tightly. "Don't you dare walk away without answering me!" Before he could say anything else, his lips where met with Bones lips. Bones deepened the kiss but then quickly pulled away. Kirk reached up and gripped his shirt tightly stopping him from backing up. He shook and gasped for air from the sudden contact. Bones eyed him with half open lust filled eyes. Bones rest his forehead to his, gasping softly. He gripped Kirks hand softly as it stayed tight on his shirt.

"Let me be..."

"...Bones."

Bones kissed him again, keeping him from saying anything else. He pulled away and placed his hands softly on Kirks face, looking him in the eyes. "Think about it Jim...you know this is better. Just look at me and think about it!!" Kirk looked over him in silence and Bones examined him closely. He had seen the lust in his eyes, that came from just a kiss. That's how bad it was for him. He needed it and Bones knew he would of NEVER gotten it from Spock.

Bones smirked and before Kirk could say anything again he shoved him softly back against the wall and kissed him deeply on the lips, then he began to kiss him down his jaw line and neck. He got shivers and moans and this made him smirk even more. He now had Kirk in the palm of his hand, and this was the only talk he'd need to understand what Bones was going on about.

---

Days passed and the day to board The Enterprise had arrived. Kirk quickly sprinted down the academy stairs, having burst out the front doors. He hummed loudly with a mischievous smirk planted on his face. Bones watched him from the bottom step and when they met each others gaze the smirk grew even more....right away he knew something was up. Since that day Bones sent Spock away he had Kirk at his side. He woke up with him there and even went to his studies with him. When Spock would come around Kirk would always be gone the other way. Bones smiled at the thought. It meant Kirk actually listened to him.

"Ready to save lives Bones!?" Bones watched as Kirk skipped down the last few steps and stop in front of him. He nodded smirking softly. "Tell me why you are smirking and maybe I'll answer your question." Kirk laughed softly and he pat Bones softly on the arm as he continued passed him. "You should know by now Bones!" Bones turned and followed quickly. "Maybe I do...I just want to hear it from you though."

Kirk shook his head laughing and he turned to him but continued, now walking backwards. "Why do you have to always hear things from me...are you testing me for something or what?" Bones shook his head softly. He looked over Kirk then quickly picked up the pace, Kirk did the same, but he suddenly stopped his back meeting a wall and Bones closed the space between them. He put his hands on the wall, on each side of Kirks head and smirked. "Why are you all smirks, hm?"

Kirk looked over him, then he laughed softly crossing his arms. "You will be too busy helping people, you'll barely get a chance to have your way with me." He placed his hand softly over his heart and gave a fake frown. "...It breaks my heart."

"You are smirking because I won't GET any? Well you should be more upset then me about that...how are you EVER going to keep yourself entertained?" Kirk leaned close and he dropped his voice. "Use your imagination Bones...being a doctor, that should be pretty easy for you..." He smirked with half open eyes. "...And very clear...it's like you'll be there.." Before Bones could reply, Kirk kissed him then with a hard bite on the lip and a smirk he slipped under his arm and was gone.

Bones watched quietly.

The day had come for them to go to their assigned ships and start their missions. Bones and Kirk had been assigned to The Enterprise. Being a doctor Bones would be very busy, but he made a promise to himself he'd get his hands on Kirk every once and awhile...even if Kirk didn't know it. This made him smirk. This mission would be fun.

---

Things went smoothly. Everyone got onto the Enterprise, got their uniforms, and went to their assigned spots. Bones, like always lately, dragged Kirk along with him and he took him to Sickbay. He knew if Kirk was let loose on a ship full of people, he'd be sent right back here anyway. Beaten and bruised up from getting in the way, or just starting up with someone. Stepping into the room he shoved Kirk towards a near by bed. "Sit for awhile...at least until I give you something to do."

Kirk looked over the bed, then he sat down smirking. Quickly he pulled his red over shirt off and threw it aside, leaving only the black under shirt. He stretched, arching his back. As he did he groaned loudly. Looking away from his supplies, Bones looked over him in silence. Right away he knew Kirk was teasing him. He caught his gaze and his blue eyes glinted with mischief. God if he was alone Kirk would be in serious trouble and would have a very good reason to be in that bed! "What on Earth could you possibly get me to do here..." He slowly dropped back onto his back, groaning as he hit the mattress. Bones wanted that to be let out by his body, but again, being surrounded...he'd have to stick with imagination...for now. Bored, Kirk looked around. "..I'm not exactly good at saving people...and those hypo sprays..." He glared at Bones...who had to smirk knowing he was meant to hear this. "...They don't settle well with me!"

Bones rolled his eyes and turned to face him. "Fine, Go do something useful for someone else then...BUT!" Hearing just the words "Go do something" Kirk was already half way out the door. He turned slightly to gaze back at Bones. "..If you are dragged back here struggling and whining, or I see ONE bruise or a speck of blood on you..." Kirk lowered his gaze noticing a hypo spray gripped tightly in Bones hands. ..He shivered. "I will hypo spray you so many times, you'll need a wheelchair and an assistant to get around!!" Kirk's only reply was his trademark smirk and a salute. He was gone in a flash. Bones rolled his eyes and turning back to his work he looked to the discarded shirt. He smirked softly. Kirk was never fond of being formal and being like everyone else...Bones liked this, but he knew Kirk couldn't run around naked. He was thankful for the black shirt underneath... for now.

---

Captain Christopher Pike glanced around the Bridge. They had just gone into Warp Speed. He smiled softly to everyone and nodded. "Well done Crew. We will arrive at our destination in a few days...but that doesn't mean this mission will run smoothly until then. Keep your eyes open, always...for yourselves, and others." Spock watched him as Pike placed himself back in the Captains chair, he nodded in agreement and returned to his work. He stopped seeing a small flashing light on his computer communicator, it was coming from Sickbay. Quickly he pressed the button.

"This is Commander Spock." No reply came. He raised a brow. "Excuse me...is anyone there?" Still nothing. Spock glanced around the room in question. Everyone else was still at work...none bothered with a transmission. He stood turning to Pike. "Captain, I apologize but I am needed in Sickbay." Pike nodded with no question and Spock quickly left.

---

Quickly he traveled the halls, just as he did at the academy. With ease and grace, he didn't touch anyone as he stepped through them and onward. Coming to the door of Sickbay he raised his hand to open the door...but stopped hearing a soft yell. It didn't come from inside the room, but another down the hall. He quickly headed towards the sound. Coming to the door he quickly pressed the button and stepped through before the door fully opened. He gazed quickly around the room. "Hello...is there anyone here. I heard screaming." He took a few steps forward as the door closed behind him. "...If you are hurt please show yourself so I can help you to Sickbay!" Not hearing anything else he quickly turned to leave...but he stopped seeing Kirk standing in front of the door.

"Cadet Kirk?...If you are hurt we must..."

Kirk raised his hand suddenly. "Shut up Spock..." Spock blinked and fell silent placing his arms behind his back. Quietly he examined Kirk. It had been only a few days since they had last seen each other, yet it seemed like ages. When Spock had seen Kirk in the school after the incident, he was always latched to Bones. His eyes would roll and he'd always have a smirk on his face...never a smile that he had seen so many times. Spock knew though that a person didn't act the same around everyone. That was his conclusion.

"How is the Doctor?"

"The Doctor!?" Kirk sounded offended. Spock watched as Kirk glared at him. His eyes where different. With Bones they had a glint of mischief and trouble...with him they where soft and calm. Like they always were before. "...You should be asking how I am, not..not Goddamn Bones!" Kirk formed his hands into fists and turned away. He lashed out aiming for the wall...but Spock quickly reached out and caught him by the wrist, stopping him.

Slowly he turned Kirk to face him and he pressed him softly against the wall. "...I apologize. ...How are you?" Kirk said nothing for a minute. He was in deep thought and his eyes where filled with sadness and confusion...almost what was for sure seen with Bones. Spock assumed anyway. He ran his hands up Kirks arms and over his shoulders. He stopped them at his jaw, but raised his right hand higher and placed his fingers softly on his face and temple. Kirk gasped loudly but Spock silenced him by placing his lips fast but softly against his. He ran his tongue slowly over Kirks bringing out a soft whimper. He soon pulled away, keeping their faces inches apart and he eyed him.

Kirks eyes where closed and Spock caught a tear running down his cheek. With his thumb he wiped it away. More fell and Spock pulled him close. He placed his hand softly on the back of Kirks head and he buried his face into his chest hugging him softly as he listened to the soft whimpers that broke out.

---

_Hopefully you like. I've read over it a billion times and have done different changes so hopefully you like. Now, a few notes or...whatever._

_The red shirt Kirk took off. To be honest, I don't know if that would be the color Kirk would of warn if he HAD been aloud on the Enterprise. The only Star Trek I've seen is the movie and 5 episodes of TOS and a few eps of TNG. So thats one reason why some will be out of character...or mostly what they are in the movie ((it's most likely that since this is Star Trek 2009))_


	5. I Was Begging You Please Don't Go

_I was having difficulties with this chapter. Mostly just the title, but I think I got it. SPENT ALL DAY WRITING THIS!! And yet...it's shorter then the last chapt yet still long._

_Maybe a little OOC, but I've come to realize. It's my story, and if you think hard. They WOULD react this way if this was going on. I won't guarantee it, but it's true!!!_

_ENJOY!!!  
_

---

**Star Trek**

**Love Story**

**I Was Begging You Please Don't Go**

Spock watched over Kirk in silence...his hand was resting softly on his shoulder. The two where now sitting on the floor side by side. Since he had started and then eruptly stopped crying, Kirk hadn't said a word. He stared at the wall across from them, though he wasn't staring at the wall at all. He was lost in thought. This worried Spock and brought up questions he wished to ask, but wouldn't dare, afraid he'd upset Kirk even more. Instead he gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. Kirk jerked away though and Spock blinked, and let his hand fall.

Kirk looked towards Spock some, but didn't meet his gaze. "...Have you ever just stopped to think about your life? I mean...have you ever questioned why you are where you are or why you know the people you do?"

"I don't think I get the logic of your question..." Kirk shook his head laughing. Spock looked ahead as he continued, his brow raised as it was always raised in question or confusion. "..Why question the existence of your own life? Or the lives or reason for the people who surround you?" Kirk watched him quietly then laughed again.

It was only days but it had seemed forever since he had last seen Spock. The academy was huge and a person could only run into someone that they wanted to if they had really tried...since Bones sent Spock away, they never did. He would think about doing it, but with Bones at his side...he wouldn't even think of bothering to try. Apart of him kinda didn't want too. He TRIED to listen to Bones...pull away from Spock, get away before he was sucked in. ...It couldn't be helped though. His thoughts somehow always drifted back to him. He was thankful though for Bones was always there to pull him out, he almost wished he was here now...

"...I should return to work." Kirk blinked leaving his thoughts. Spock was already on his feet and heading out the door. Kirk stood, using the wall for support and he just watched as Spock vanished.

---

Hours passed from that moment.

When the two left the room, Kirk headed straight to sick bay. He stepped into the room and raised his hand quickly to the button that opened and closed the door manually and the door shut fast behind him. He didn't even glance back. Spock looked down quietly looking to his hand and he formed it into a tight fist. He then quickly returned to The Bridge. Latching his arms behind his back in his usual form as he went.

He sat now at his station, preparing last minute things before he was to head to his quarters for the night and let the night crew continue. With a quick motion and mind to follow he soon finished and quickly left the Bridge.

---

Bones closed a curtain around a patients bed after checking over him, He began to put the hypo sprays away. He then looked up and noticed Kirk sitting quietly on the bed. He raised a brow in confusion. Kirk had returned sooner then he expected and he was in one piece. Nothing was out of place and there was no blood or bruises to be seen anywhere. Bones was shocked but he figured it being the first day Kirk was just being nice and letting people adjust. What shocked him most though was the fact that when Kirk returned he passed by the nurses without a second glance and he planted himself quietly on the bed...with no words spoken.

Quietly he made his way over and stopped in front of Kirk. "I'm almost afraid to ask...but I'm more afraid at how quiet you are being." He looked over Kirk, checking for any bruises or cuts he may not have noticed from far away. There was nothing though...he came back as clean as he had left. Bones crossed his arms huffing in frustration. Kirk watched him in silence. "...You did start something, that's it isn't it!? That's why you won't say anything!" He quickly grabbed Kirks shirt and began to pull it up. Kirk grabbed him by the wrist pushing him back some stopping him.

"...Anything to get my shirt off huh?" Bones gripped the shirt tight as he pulled on it more, but Kirk kept his grip tight not letting him go. "I didn't hurt myself...is it wrong to actually not wanna cause trouble?" Bones wanted to drop to the ground and laugh like a damned idiot...but then he'd probably lose his job and get booted back to Earth. Instead he knocked softly on Kirks head. "Is the real James T. Kirk in there? I'd really like him back now!" Kirk shoved his hands away quickly straightening his shirt. "I'm fine alright...why don't you go bother someone who needs it!?"

"I don't trust you."

"When have you ever!?"

Bones laughed shaking his head. Then he sighed. "Okay, I trust you...it's just a shock to me." He raised a brow looking over to him. Kirk watched but looked away quickly. After meeting Spock any who raised a brow annoyed him. "..Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine!" He stood and shoved past Bones heading fast for the door. He turned and stepped out backwards as it opened up and he smirked softly. "Have a good night Doctor..." The door closed before Bones even got a chance to throw something.

---

Kirk shook his head sighing as the door clicked shut. He loved Bones but hated how over protective he was towards him. It almost made him sick! But...without the protective side, There wouldn't be such a great doctor on this ship. Kirk turned and took a step forward but stopped suddenly coming face to face with Spock.

"I wish to speak with you Cadet...Alone, if you don't mind."

"Bones is just behind..."

"We may speak in my quarters."

Kirk had no reason to refuse nor really an excuse. The Commander was asking to speak with him...Spock was asking to speak with him. If he didn't say anything to get them moving now the door would open and someone would be dead, or dieing. He nodded raising his hand to the side. "...After you...Commander.." With a nod Spock headed down the hall and Kirk followed.

---

Spock stepped into his room and he turned to Kirk as he followed. As soon as he was in he pressed the button and the door instantly shut and locked. "Those questioned you asked...They where not what you wanted to say or ask me." Kirk looked to him shocked. Spock grabbed him softly by the shoulders and he turned him and backed him towards the bed. "Please...whatever it is you wish to ask, ask me now..." He shoved Kirk down hard, sitting him down and he nealed down in front of him. They made eye contact.

"...Why did you listen to Bones?" Spock raised a brow and for once Kirk wanted to punch him upside the head for it. "He told you to back off and you did. You didn't even fight it!!"

Kirk looked over Spock for a response. His brow was down but he was in deep thought.

Angry he stood and grabbed him tightly by the arms. "Don't act like you don't know...just tell me! You are a Vulcan for crying out loud. You could of just hit him over the head and that would have been it...but no!" Spock looked over him, not bothering to pull away. Anger and sadness was in Kirks eyes. "You let him walk all over you and then you ran away!!" Kirk quickly shoved him away as though his touch burned him. "Was it all a lie!? ...Or was it some experiment? Where you just wanting to see how a person would react?" Spock said nothing, he only looked at him in silence.

Kirk quickly stepped past him heading to the door. "What Bones was showing was jealousy!" The door opened and Kirk stepped half way out. He stopped and rest his hand on the door frame. He glared down the hall. "...What I felt and what I'm still feeling...is heartbreak..."

Spock quickly turned to face him. "Kirk!" Kirk was gone and the door closed before the word left his mouth.

---

_Now, if the reason of me picking the title confuses you. I have a perfectly good reason why I choose it! _

_Clearly both Spock and Kirk are fighting with themselves about loving each other. And with both times they've met on the Enterprise they both called for each other after they left (I know Kirk didn't, but the way he stood showed it) Besides, it's not really words or actions yelling for them to stay but their actions. So...remember that._

_Also...I notice I've put a little more McKirk in this story then I should lol. But also notice they aren't very kissy kissy anymore. But hey, at least I'm making more people happy._

_ENJOY!!!  
_


	6. This Love Is Difficult, But It's Real

_So, Who else is getting Star Trek Online!? I am...and that's why I have vowed to finish this before I start the game. Cause I know if I don't finish, I'll play and get lost in the game and this story will get lost with the other unfinished stories...and I and you guys would be sad *tear*_

_Anywho...I'm so so with this chapter._

_Tell me what ya think.  
_

---

**Star Trek**

**Love Story**

**This Love is Difficult, But It's Real**

The minute Spocks door had closed he quickly booked it down the hall. He didn't care about the looks or complaints he got. Just as long as he got a good distance he would be fine. Coming to his room he fought to get the door open faster, he then walked in and collapsed onto the bed. He rolled onto his back growling in frustration. It'd only been his first night on the ship and so much had gone on! He's had plenty of stress before but all of this at once was tiring him out mentally and physically. If he wasn't so annoyed he would of went to Bones and told him to knock him out...but he didn't want to waste time explaining why. So instead he just laid there staring at his ceiling...just hoping he'd pass out on his own.

His thoughts didn't let him. He lay with his eyes closed but sleep never came. Sighing he quickly stood up and left the room. If running around wasn't going to knock him out, work would.

--

He stepped out of the lift quietly stepping out onto the Bridge. Night shift cadets had taken over and none of the faces where very familiar to him. He smiled softly. It meant he wouldn't be bothered with talk and he could actually let his mind drift away from everything.

For awhile he did what he could. Helped a few Ensigns out and even enjoyed the sight of the stars speeding by. As he wanted, his mind drifted...it was clouded with nothing but work and every now and then he'd find himself laughing and talking with the different Cadets. He was happier then he had been in days.

Eventually all the work he could do was done and he had no choice but to leave. He didn't though, instead he placed himself in the Captains chair. No one said anything, knowing how he was, and it didn't matter for both Captain and Commander where out for the night and could easily be called if anything came up. They let Kirk have his high.

He slowly ran his hands over the arms and controls of the chair. His eyes had seemed to flicker as he eyed the chair, he smiled almost fascinated by it. Of all the chairs he sat in, this had to have been his favorite. Though he wasn't Captain he enjoyed the feel of being there, he even enjoyed the chair used in the Kobayashi Maru...that made his mind drift even more. Slowly he turned the chair. He looked over all the different stations...imagining everyone at their place and heading into battle under his orders. He smirked softly then stopped as he was now facing Spock's station. He looked over it in silence. All of his recent thoughts got shot down and he was left with the last things he had said to Spock.

_ "Don't act like you don't know...just tell me! You are a Vulcan for crying out loud. You could of just hit him over the head and that would have been it...but no!" Spock looked over him, not bothering to pull away._

_ "Was it all a lie!? ...Or was it some experiment? Where you just wanting to see how a person would react?" Spock said nothing, he only looked at him in silence. _

He gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Spock had said nothing, nothing at all. Kirk said it all, he screamed it and he wanted Spock to reply...but there was nothing. Slowly he stood up, keeping his hand on the arm of the chair suddenly feeling more tired then he had before. He shook his head and waved off a few Ensigns who tried to help him. Stumbling he quickly made his way to the lift and quickly he began to step in as it opened...but he stopped. Standing in front of him was Spock. Kirk was really beginning to hate how small this ship really was...

"..Shouldn't you be resting?..Cadet"

Kirk smirked with a soft "ha". He put on his usual look. "I was going to ask you the same thing...Commander."

Alone he would of called Spock by his name, but with the way things where going and the fact they where in front of others...he just wanted to be on the same plate as Spock. Spock averted his gaze and glanced around the Bridge. "I was doing my job and making sure things where running smoothly." He looked back to Kirk. "May I accompany you to your room?" Kirk eyed him quietly. He was almost tempted to punch his lights out. Here Spock stood, acting as though nothing had just happened between the two. He stood tall, hands behind his back as though Kirk never screamed at him or admitted he was actually hurt! ...As much as he knew people thought he'd refuse, he smiled softly.

"Lead the way..."

The two left with shocked gazes behind them.

---

Silence filled the lift. Kirk looked everywhere but Spock..he eventually settled on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye though he watched him...just to see what he'd do. He blinked as Spock raised his arm in front of him and pressed the stop button on the lift. Kirk slowly looked towards him.

Silence.

Spocks hand then dropped and Kirk jumped as he felt it catch his, then grip it softly. "I do not wish to harm your friend in anyway...I never have, and I plan not to. For your sake." Kirk blinked. He was confused, but then his questions had come back. He said nothing. "As for a reaction...I was expecting nothing but what a person in love should give. ...None of it was a lie..." Spock placed his finger tips to Kirks, causing him to shiver. He smiled slightly seeing him bite his lip to hold back a gasp. "I enjoyed every second I spent with you...even if the doctor was breathing down our backs." He stepped over and placed himself in front of Kirk...his fingers never leaving his. He raised his other hand and started the lift again. He leaned close dropping his voice. "...Don't give up on me." The lift stopped and he stepped out. Kirk shivered and formed his hand softly into a fist. He soon followed.

---

_Next Star Trek story, Kirk is Captain. While typing him and Spock talking I was tempted to put Captain...sadly he is not Captain. Why...I don't know. For some reason I just love Pike in my stories. Anywho._

_I have no clue what Kirks work would be if he had been a loud the Enterprise so I just put what I did. And him planting himself in the Captains chair. Come on, it's Kirk...it had to happen! Lol. _

_May I say, fave part of this chapter was the end in the lift. My God, SO SEXY!!! and So sweet.((I almost hated the title of this chapter till I thought that up!!!)) __I swear if I don't see some kind of sweetness in the next movie I'm going to be holding someone hostage!!! _

_((With the whole mind meld from recent chapters, it's logical Kirk was feeling something when their fingers touched...if not...I apologize. As I've said before. I know little of Star Trek and only know of the movie and what I've seen through shows.))  
_


	7. I Got Tired Of Waiting

_Darn Fanfiction, always giving me crap. It must seriously hate me or something but anyway._

_Got Star Trek Online and I'm registered but I promised myself I wouldn't play until I finished the story. _

_So here ya go ((No this isn't the last chapter...but it's close))_

_Not really a fave but I hope it's good!_

_ENJOY!  
_

---

**Star Trek**

**Love Story**

**I Got Tired of Waiting, Wondering If You Were Ever Coming Around**

Days passed. They were drawing closer to there destination.

_"Don't give up on me." _Rang through Kirk's head as he stood on the Bridge looking out the window. Those had been Spocks final words to him. After that, they only shared glances and no words. Kirk had to have Bones at his side just so he wouldn't flip out. Every now and then he'd form his hand into a fist...the tingling feeling still there.

He was pissed off and confused, and Spock avoiding him helped him no bit! _"None of it was a lie..." _Kirk rolled his eyes. "...Liar."

_"I enjoyed every second I spent with you...even if the doctor was breathing down our backs." _Kirk glanced back. Bones stood close by in his usual ways. Kirk looked forward again glaring at Spock. _"He's right here...why the hell are you playing coward now!?" _He was quickly pulled from his thoughts as Sulu suddenly spoke up.

"Approaching Delta Vega Captain!" Pike nodded over sitting in his chair then he stood. "Cadet Kirk, Sulu. You are coming with me. You too McCoy!" He turned to Spock. "The comm is yours..." The four then left. Spock watched quietly...only catching a glance from Kirk. He soon stood. "Chekov you have the comm!" He then quickly left leaving Chekov confused.

---

The four beamed down. Snow whipped and flew around them. All were wearing heavy snow coats. Pike looked around quietly. He then turned to the other three. "Stay close. Keep communicators on stand by." He began forward with Sulu close behind.

Bones looked to Kirk patting him on the shoulder. "Try to remember that...Because I know you will cause SOME kind of trouble!" Kirk rolled his eyes. He looked around quietly watching as the snow flew around, ahead of him Pike and Sulu were almost invisible. Shivering he pulled his hood and coat tighter around his head and body to block out as much wind and snow as possible. After taking a deep breath he smirked. "Then you'll know I'll make no promises!" In response Bones grabbed him tightly by the arm and dragged him forward.

---

They came to Delta Vega to give more medical supplies to the Starfleet facility that was posted there. Pike as Captain was down for regulations, Bones for the supplies and in case something happened. Sulu and Kirk were there for combat purposes...just in case.

Arriving they began their business. Pike and Bones went to the back rooms both leaving with a glare of warning to Kirk. Sulu laughed softly. When they where out of sight Kirk looked over smirking. Sulu knew right away what he was up to.

When Bones returned to check on the too, Sulu was the only one to greet him. Bones rolled his eyes and quickly left the room.

---

Kirk shuffled and shoved through the snow, stumbling every now and then. He left just to piss Bones off. He kinda regret it now as he began to freeze but he wasn't the type to back off when he started something. That was one reason he always came out of bars bleeding. He looked ahead, not even sure where he was going...he didn't really care, just as long as his plan was working. If he was pissed off, someone was going to suffer with him! Spock didn't seemed phased so Bones was the next best thing.

---

Bones quickly looked over his hypo sprays knowing he was going to have to use some to warm Kirk up and maybe even knock him out just cause he was that pissed. He packed bandages as well not in the mood to be covered in Kirks blood. He quickly checked over things one last time before he stuffed them all in a medical bag. He turned to leave but stopped now facing Spock. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I wish to speak with you about Kirk."

"I'm busy!" He grabbed his medical bag and shoved passed but Spock quickly caught him by the arm and he stopped holding him tight.

"Please...hear me out!"

Bones looked to him. Spock was begging, something he rarely did...He figured he'd listen. "Make it fast..." Spock nodded and released him, returning his hand to behind his back.

"Recently Kirk has been emotional and stressed. I fear it is because of us two...If we continue he may be forced to stay in his quarters until he is normal. I wish to resolve our differences so he isn't hurt any further..." Bones had noticed a change in attitude. The night in Sickbay had been one time, but he let it go when Kirk told him to have a good night. He looked to Spock some. "So you've noticed?..."

"He is quiet around me...the other night he yelled louder then usual." Bones blinked, he then dropped his medical kit and crossed his arms. He thought for a second then sighed.

"You are a emotionless pointy eared bastard yet you have the ability to break the nerves of steal of James Tiberius Kirk!....I envy you."

"I wish to calm his nerves...to do that we must come to a truce." Bones nodded as he thought, he then sighed. "...Truce." He held out his hand and Spock took it and he shook it softly. Suddenly Bones communicator beeped.

He quickly answered. "Aye, Kirk's heartbeat is faster than it should...What's going on?" Bones jumped. "Shit!!" He quickly took off running and Spock followed.

--

_Yes, I used Delta Vega. Why...Well, it's the only planet I really know and I just love saying the name. It's beautiful!! Besides...the planet doesn't matter, it's what's going on on it that does. Beside...I needed a planet with a name or it'd look stupid having Sulu saying "Arriving to planet sir"_

_I had trouble doing Spock in this chapter, I couldn't think of any big words for him to use while explaining whats up with Kirk but hey, him and Bones are talking so that's a plus!_

_Oh...and Can they really monitor a persons heartbeat. Not sure...but if they can monitor the person and know when they are terminated they sure can monitor a heart!!! So no complaining!! Just Enjoy and Review!!!  
_


	8. He Knelt To The Ground, Marry Me Juliet

_Here it is...the last and my all time fave chapter. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_THANK YOU!!!! All my reviewers. I love you all and glad you enjoyed the story. THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I wish there was more I could do._

_...The title is a big giveaway I guess but please, still enjoy!!  
_

---

**Star Trek**

**Love Story**

**He Knelt To The Ground, Marry Me Juliet**

Slowly Kirk opened his eyes. What just happened had happened way too fast, he wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the pain surging through his body. He blinked a few times blinking the blurred vision away. He looked up quietly and noticed a hill behind him. Looking over it, it all came back to him.

He had picked up his pace as he walked. He was freezing his ass off but he wasn't going to go back to the Enterprise or the facility. He wanted to at least see how pissed off Bones would be having to chase him down.

He soon got lost in thought and stopped paying attention to where he was going. His next step knocked him out of his thoughts though as his foot met air. With the pace he was going he had no time to stop himself and he dropped from the edge. Unfortunately for him he stumbled and rolled all the way down, hitting almost every rock and sharp edge that could be found, but fortunately he landed in soft deep snow. He formed his hands into fists of frustration. Apparently someone was enjoying his suffering and just had to keep it going.

He now lay on his back. It took him almost forever to turn onto it. He had groaned and cried out in pain as he struggled. His coat was ripped up and he didn't even wanna look under to see the damage...he felt all of it though and knew it wasn't good. So to keep things painless, he stayed laying there just staring up into the white sky.

He almost wanted to cry and didn't know who to blame. Bones for being to damn overprotective, or Spock being to nice and listening to Bones and just leaving him to suffer! Not only that but he kept coming back, and the last time he told him not to give up, and then he just backed off. Kirk was starting to believe he was seriously Bi-Polar!

So instead he screamed.

---

Bones and Spock ran quickly through the snow. Bones glanced around worriedly trying to find any hint of Kirks ware about but with the wind blowing, all the footprints by now had been buried. Bones huffed and gasped for air in anger. He was SERIOUSLY going to kill Kirk when he found him, even if he was already suffering! He was jerked from his murderous intend feeling Spock suddenly grab his arm, he looked back quickly. Spock was staring hard off into the distance, brow raised slightly.

Bones stepped towards him watching a little worried. "...What is it?"

Spock looked to him, worry in his eyes. Bones suddenly already knew. "Jim!!"

Without another word he began to run, but Spock caught him by the arm and dragged him off in the direction of the scream. Bones was thankful and glad for Vulcan ears.

---

Kirk screamed for some time but the cold was starting to take his breath away and no one would hear him anyway so he eventually shut up. At first he figured he'd just lay there and get suffocated by the snow covering him but his cockiness pushed him on.

Painfully he rolled onto his stomach, groaning as he did he then pushed himself to his knees.

He wanted to be known for going down as a big flare...not as a stupid step he took while on a pointless mission.

He looked around the area looking for an easy way to continue or at least a spot to hide until the snow calmed down...but there was nothing but more wasteland. He gripped his side tightly. He wasn't going to risk another fall, for he knew the next would be his last.

For the millionths time that day anger hit him, he wanted to kick or punch something, he just wanted to scream again! But, he didn't want to waste any more strength that he could already feel fading fast.

Though it may not have been, but it felt like hours that he'd been there and he hadn't heard or seen a damn thing of anyone! What the hell where they doing!? He knew Pike wasn't very fond of him sometimes and Kirk figured he may have prayed a few times that he got disabled enough not to be

aloud back to work, and Bones. He saw the look all the time, and the words that fit perfectly. God Damn it Jim! He smirked all the time when they where given for he knew none of the hate was true. Sitting there suffering though he thought otherwise...and wanted to kick the man in the throat. It pissed him off more though to know Spock wasn't the least bit worried. The glance he gave before he left the ship had nothing...just the usual boring Vulcan stare. As if he knew Kirk would get into this kind of trouble.

Kirk formed his hands into tight fist and he threw his head back to look towards the sky. "Fuck you!!" He screamed to anyone who could hear and any who couldn't. It was a fuck you to the world and all the people he ever met. He quickly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain his body gave back from the sudden movement. "Fuck all of you!!" He stopped as he gasped for air and coughed some his throat now hurting. He quickly looked around for another hill to throw himself off of...but of course no such luck. His last chance of death was right behind him. His mood of killing himself quickly left, being way to tired to even try.

Instead he returned to his knees and sat in silence. His eyes watered in frustration and he gripped his pant legs tightly. "...Fuck!" That had become his new favorite word...and it was all his mind could register. It stopped completely when he heard yelling. He quickly turned and looked up the hill. His heart jumped as he saw Bones. He crawled slightly over to the hill nearly throwing himself down onto it, gripping the rocks and edges like he was trying to keep from floating off. "Bones...Jesus Christ! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!!" He smiled seeing Bones smirk, even though his eyes where full of anger.

"You are in serious shit Kid!!" Kirk laughed but stopped wincing though. The sight of his best friend put the pain behind him...but it wasn't completely gone.

---

Bones looked over Kirk quietly. He couldn't see much in the distance but he knew by how he was acting and had been against the rocks it was serious. He examined the hill quietly looking for a safe way down, he then glanced back towards Spock, a small smile of relief on his face. "He's alive...but he's hurt. We need to get down to him." Spock stepped to the edge of the hill and examined it quietly.

---

Down below Kirk gasped at the sight of Spock. "Spock!?..." He almost couldn't believe he had come down, un-ordered. He looked over him in silence but suddenly winced and gripped his side tightly the pain in his side and body getting worse. He rest his full weight on the hill and turned painfully to rest on his back, slowly he slid down into a sitting position. He smiled and closed his eyes...knowing he was going to be alright.

---

Spock watched in sadness then quickly leaped into action. He stepped onto the hill slowly and began to make his way down, sliding very carefully and stepping on rocks and edges to stop himself every now and then. Bones watched and soon followed...not as graceful as Spock though.

---

Spock instantly nealed down as his feet touched the bottom and he placed his hand softly on Kirks shoulder. He looked over quickly examining the situation, Kirk's face was cut and blood was running from his cheek and head. His jacket was ripped up in different spots but hid most the damage. He reached for the zipper of it but his hand was grabbed. He looked to Kirk silently. Kirk looked to him with half open eyes, head resting against the rock behind him. "What are you doing here?..." He said nothing and quickly undid his jacket. He then opened it revealing more wounds.

Though his shirt was black, spots where darker from the blood. The darkest was his side. The shirt had been ripped open and a deep gash was revealed. He noted it and quickly turned towards Bones who made it to the bottom with more difficulty then Spock, but he came out better looking then Kirk. "He's got a massive wound to his side...and may have a concussion." He looked back to Kirk feeling him move under his hand, he had pulled away closing his jacket. He winced. He had been in a lot of pain then he had let on.

Bones stepped over and nealed in front of Kirk, hypos and bandages in hand. "I know you are probably already freezing your ass off, but if you want to survive long enough to get back to Pike and to The Enterprise alive! You need to take your jacket and shirt off..." He wanted to laugh at the look Kirk had given him, but he knew if he didn't get to work now, it'd be better to just leave now. Kirk didn't fuss much about losing the jacket but he fought a little about the shirt, keeping his arms crossed tight over his chest like a angered child.

Spock had watched the two thinking as they argued a little, he then looked to Kirk. "A Vulcan's body temperature is much higher then a humans...and though cold now I can still keep you warm while the doctor fixes you up." Kirk and Bones both looked up to Spock, raised brows. Spock replied smugly. "I will simply hold you in my arms...as most do when cold." Kirk had jumped some and if his face wasn't already red from the cold, they would of noticed a blush on his face.

Bones faced him shrugging. "He's gotta point Jim..." Kirk nod after thinking and removed his shirt. He shivered almost instantly the second the cold hit him but Spock wrapped his arms tight around him as he lowered down behind him. He then pulled and held him close. He had noticed the warmth when he and Spock had touched before but this was the full effect, it was almost breathtaking, but life saving. He almost enjoyed it, but quickly tensed up. Gripping Spock's pant leg he eyed the hypo sprays in Bones hand.

"You know how much I hate those!!!" Bones rolled his eyes. Even in the face of death Kirk was a big complainer and fighter. "Jim...it's this." He shook the hypo sprays some as he spoke. "..or you die from the pain as I'm trying to fix you up...it's your choice.." Kirk glared saying nothing. Spock and Bones made eye contact and Bones returned the hypos to his pocket.

Kirk blinked then shivered feeling Spocks breath on his ear. "I'll ease your pain...if you let me. I promise. You'll feel nothing." Kirk said nothing and only nodded. Bones watched the two quietly and Spock placed his fingers softly on Kirk's face and temple. Kirk gasped closing his eyes, Bones moved forward worried but Spock nodded his head to him. He began his work.

---

_"T'hy'la? ...What on Earth is that?" Spock knew though Kirk was a great student he wasn't a big reader. He smiled gladly explaining. "It's a Vulcan word...equivalent to the human word husband and/or wife. Friend, brother...and lover." Spock examined Kirk as he took in the information. He seemed very interested...something rare. He laughed softly but stopped as Kirk looked to him._

_ "You ever use it?" _

_ "I have not."_

_ "Ever plan to?" Spock had said nothing looking down as though in thought. Kirk watched silently._

_---_

_"...You'll be alright, T'hy'la.."_

Kirk suddenly jumped up gasping. He quickly dropped back down though his side throbbing. He looked and a bandage was wrapped around his torso and all his other wounds where cleaned and bandaged up. He looked around the room. He was in sick bay. He smiled sighing in relief, that quickly left him as boredom instantly took over.

Glancing around quickly he saw no one, he then stood up and grabbed his shirt that was beside the bed. Though covered in blood and ripped it still would be better then running around half naked. He put it on and after one last glance around sick bay to be sure it was clear, he headed towards the door. He was stopped in his tracks when it suddenly flew open. Hearing it he was afraid it might have been Bones....it was Spock though. ..That almost scared him even more. "...Commander. You look well..." He said nothing else for he had nothing else to say.

Softly he rubbed the back of his head looking away, he looked back to Spock though as he began stepping towards him. On instinct he backed away. He didn't go far though as his legs met the bed, he instead sat down. "I'm under the impression you where trying to leave...You should be resting. Shall I get the doctor?..."

"No!!" Spock raised a brow as Kirk shook his head looking to him. "...It's alright. I just need to stretch my legs...that's all." He knew if Bones found out he tried to leave he'd be hypoed and tied down in seconds. ...and as kinky as that sounded, he wasn't in the mood. Spock eyed him then he leaned in suddenly and kissed Kirk softly on the cheek, his lips inches from his. Kirk blinked and looked to him. His eyes where closed as he pulled back some, staying inches apart from him. He placed his left hand softly on his cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"Please...T'hy'la...never again..." Kirk jumped hearing the word. He let it sink in then he turned his head and rest his forehead to Spocks. Spock parted his lips feeling Kirks breath on his lips and he quickly took his mouth into his. Kirk raised his hands and gripped his shirt tightly. Spock deepened the kiss as he climbed onto the bed. He then laid Kirk down gently climbing on top of him, careful not to hurt him. He broke the kiss letting Kirk catch his breath. He gazed over him as he ran his hands over his body slowly.

Kirk gasped with eyes closed, they then opened as he looked to Spock, his face still in his hands. "...I promise. T'hy'la. Never again.." Spock smiled. The word coming from Kirk was the most beautiful thing he had heard in the entire universe. He softly went down and kissed Kirk on the lips then went down his jaw line and buried his face softly into his throat. This caused Kirk to shiver and moan softly, he moaned louder and gripped the back of his shirt as Spock ran his hand softly over the front of his pants. Spock almost shivered at the sound.

He pulled away slowly and glanced towards the door. It suddenly opened and Kirk jumped moments after, falling down from his high, as he spotted Bones at the door. "...Bones! Uh...glad to see ya. I was almost afraid I'd never see your face again!" Bones said nothing as he reached into his pocket. Kirk had a death grip on Spock as he casually stood up and fixed himself up as though he wasn't just caught in a sexual act. ...Last thing Kirk saw was Bones charging and Spocks laughing face.

---

"Captain...Captain! Are you alright sir?" Kirk jumped and he blinked looking around some. Both Spock and Bones where eying him with raised brows, he couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright...I'm just...daydreaming." Bones rolled his eyes and he returned his hypo to his pocket. Kirk smirked watching.

"God Damn It Jim, I've got better things to worry about then having to come to you cause no one knows if you've lost it or are just day dreaming again!" He turned to leave but Kirk quickly wrapped his arm around his neck pulling him into a sideways hug as he began down the hall with him, Spock two steps behind.

"Come now Bones! Are you not enjoying your work anymore?" He looked to Spock and smirked even more, Spock only shook his head with a smile. "May I remind you how much fun you had knocking me out the first time?" Bones groaned loudly rolling his eyes and Kirk laughed pulling him closer as he nodded towards Spock. "Most of it was his fault though...He knew you'd walk in and that's why he did it."

Bones looked back to Spock quietly. "Next time just call me Damn it, I'm a doctor not a porn addict!" Kirk laughed once again as Spock nodded smiling. "As you wish doctor." The three continued down the hall.

Kirk bringing up fond memories, Bones groaning at the very thought and Spock smiling and listening happily.

--

_All time fave chapter. And omg, LONGEST!! ((it's so long cause I knew what I wanted and was on a roll)) Besides, it's the last, it needs to be long so you can enjoy it a little more._

_Yes...I love torturing Kirk, that's why I threw him down that hill. I made it all better though by giving him his two favorite guys. ((I squealed at how cute he must of looked seeing his friends!!! *daydreams*)) _

_Now about that part...do I know if a Vulcan is warmer then a human. No i do not...I just made that up. Am I crazy that i made Kirk take his shirt off in a snow storm, well hell yeah I am...but I made sure Spock kept him warm. So no biggy. _

_As for Spocks explanation of what T'hy'la is. ...I liked how that turned out, sure it may not be what he would actually say but it's my fic and my way so no complaining!!! it's cute anyway!!_

_Once again, I pray T'hy'la is used in the sequels. I don't care if it's just for education purposes, I just want to hear Zach and Chris say it, so then I could die and rest in peace!!! Cause in this story...it's so sexy how they say it!!And that was my favorite part!! _

_I was pushing the envelope but I'm still eh about going any further, but hey, I felt it fit and I wanted Bones to interrupt. It was still sexy though, WAS IT NOT!? ((Also cute...cause the thought of the new getting cuddly is SOOO adorable!! ...besides, Kirk was injured. And as much as I want to break him...I'm not that mean . .....YET!!!))_

_Another fave part is the end with the Primes. THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE!!! and I actually think Shatner, Nimoy and whoever played Bones ((I apologize for not knowing...)) are good looking men and make a great bromance...thingie. Anywho._

_AGAIN THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY!!! NOW I AM OFF TO PLAY STAR TREK ONLINE...I'M BOLDLY GOING WHERE NO WOMEN HAS GONE BEFORE!!!  
_


End file.
